The Search (1983)
Plot Overview Mark scores another bonus point with Krystle by paying Frank Dean $1000 to leave Denver and Krystle alone. Krystle does not want the help and offers him to pay the money back. Mark tells her that it is the least he could do since he drained their joint account and flew off to Mexico. Blake and Alexis make it to Borneo and meet with the oil rig manager. The manager tells them that Steven was pretty much a loner and only spoke with Ben Reynolds. Other than that, he does not know what happened to Steven after the oil rig exploded. Three of the five bodies have been recovered - but not those of Steven and Ben. They want to call off the search, but Blake will not allow it. Back in Bali, Blake and Alexis learn that Steven's shirt has been recovered and with blood stains. Blake needs to face the reality that Steven is dead. Alexis has. But, Blake refuses. Instead, he decides to enlist the help of a psychic who specializes in missing persons - Dehner is his name. Blake is getting too obsessive about finding Steven. And, Alexis, of course, blames Blake for killing Steven. Jeff's condition is deteriorating. Given the night off, Kirby stops by Colby Co to ask Jeff to go see a movie with her. Jeff is somewhat coherent, but keeps envisioning Kirby as Fallon. When Kirby tells Jeff she loves him, Jeff kisses her believing it to be Fallon. Jeff makes the mistake of calling Kirby Fallon. Kirby runs off and is unfortunate enough to run into Adam. Kirby relents and agrees to dine with Adam in a restaurant in the sky. Little did Kirby know that Adam was referring to the penthouse apartment. Kirby gets a little buzzed and just wants to dance. Adam wants more and is going to take it. Kirby fights at first but then resigns herself to her fate. In effect, Adam rapes Kirby. Afterward, Adam apologizes for coming on too strong, but Kirby blames herself for allowing herself to get in that situation. Kirby does put on a brave front for Joseph and Fallon. Jeff collapses while talking to Krystle at the mansion. Doctors find nothing physically wrong with him and believe it to be nothing more than fatigue. After some rest, Jeff will be fine. But, Jeff returns to the source of his misery - his office, and once again is losing his mind. Adam finds him in a state of disarray. Jeff offers Adam the office back - there is just something he does not like about it. Adam offers to paint the office another color but he is back to the hardware store to get some more poisoned paint. Blake and Krystle meet with Dehner in Los Angeles. Unfortunately, Blake does not have enough of Steven's personal items to do an accurate reading. Blake invites the psychic to Denver. On the flight back, Blake notices Krystle's locket but is less than thrilled when Krystle tells Blake how Mark just recently returned it to her. But Blake pushes his jealous feelings aside and focuses on finding his son. Everyone believes that Steven is dead. Alexis even wants a memorial service for Steven - but Blake will not allow it. Blake is deluding himself but no one, other than Alexis, really has the nerve to tell him. Maybe the psychic will be the last shot. In Steven's refurnished room, the psychic tells Blake that Steven may call out to him. Blake knows he will. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Shenar ... Jason Dehner * John Crawford ... Dan Cassidy * Don Reid ... Tom * Joe Horváth ... Bartell * Adam Ageli ... Doctor * Haven Earle Haley ... Salesman * Rosie Malek-Yonan ... Stewardess Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.